


hold my hand

by calarinanis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Jon Snow, POV Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Sansa Stark has just got out of a bad breakup, particularly bad since it turns out her ex-boyfriend was a serial killer, and she needs to escape for a day. Jon Snow is more than willing to be there for her and take her away for a while.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	hold my hand

The burnt orange tone, flecked with tiny streaks of red and gold, stretched itself across the sky as if to proclaim the day was over.

The couple had been sat on that old, worn-out bench since the early hours of the morning, not speaking much yet holding hands for the entirety of the time. They were a strange couple, youthful as they were, because they did not move from each other’s side and yet they were restrained in front of all who passed. Couples of their youth were more likely to be found kissing publicly, ignorant to everything except the object of their lust but not this couple. The red haired girl was held by the black haired boy, that was true, but there was no sexual undertones to their actions.

It seemed as if they wished for nothing more than to remain frozen in time.

“I needed today.” Sansa’s voice was soft, almost as if she were delirious with the day’s happiness. It was a far cry from the fruity, melodic sound to which Jon was accustomed, a fragile sound peeping from her delicate throat. 

His fingers gently caressed her crimson hair, burnished by the dimming light of the sun. “Aye, I know. You practically begged me to take you away.” He gently kissed the top of her head, a single gesture that was both love and protection. 

“I couldn’t stand the pity in dad’s eyes anymore.” A frustration crept into her voice although she didn’t move her head from Jon’s comfortable shoulder. “I’m sick of being judged and stared at, I didn’t knowingly choose to date a serial killer.”

He heard the harsh change in her voice and saw her face harden, her mouth grow tight and her beautiful blue eyes grow glassy. “Hey.” He held her body closer, offering reassurance in the only way he knew. “I’m sorry I brought it up.” 

Sansa remained silent, tears flooding into her eyes and an ache seizing her throat as she shuddered. She was dimly aware of Jon whispering comfort to her, of his hand squeezing hers and of the way he looked at her. She steadied herself, he didn’t look at her as if she was broken so why should she think of herself like that? It took several moments before she was able to speak again.

“No, I’m sorry.” She wiped away the tears, ignoring the many mascara smudges upon her fingers. She probably looked like a panda now, although did pandas go red like an overripe tomato? A hysterical laugh burst out of her, wild and untamed. “I dragged you away to have a pity party day with me.” 

His lips curved upwards in a smile. “A pity party day?” He laughed at the expression, relieved she almost sounded like herself again. “Sans, you’re a bloody muppet. It’s not like you were moping over that twat all day, we've had a good day.”

“We have, haven’t we?” The stress fell off her shoulders. Jon’s words had lightened the mood once again and she realised how he had done everything possible today to cheer her up. She was a bloody muppet indeed. “Even if all we’ve done is sit on a bench.”

“It’s been a very comfortable bench.” He shifted his weight, allowing her to lean on him a little more as he savoured looking at her. Her creamy skin, her gorgeous eyes and that smile that would make him walk a 100 miles. He wondered if she knew the effect she had on him.

“Liar.” She felt a surge of happiness as she spoke, the word slipping off her tongue with more than a hint of a challenge. His slate eyes looked amused at her words. 

A boldness took hold of her so she leant towards him and kissed him square on the lips, the surprise evident in his wide grey eyes. He responded, tasting the soft vanilla lip balm upon her lips, and liking every moment of this kiss. His hair tickled her face as their tongues met, each kiss longer and deeper than the previous one. His hands reached up to cup her face, so soft and so beautiful, as hers wound their way into his wild black curls. Desire flickered through her body as he moved down her neck, tenderly planting little kisses that set her body alight. Her breathing grew more erratic as his hands explored her body. 

“Excuse me.” A disapproving rough voice interrupted them just as Sansa bit down on her lip. “This is a public park and it’s now closing.” 

Frustration shot through her veins as she reluctantly moved away from Jon who was very calmly picking his things up. “How can you be so cool?” She hissed as they left the park, the moon peeping through the night sky. 

“I’m a calm sort of person.” He winked at her with those damnable grey eyes. “Plus, it gives me an excuse to say let’s go back to mine.”

The couple from earlier had disappeared. The couple who remained were much more like their counterparts, desperate to touch each other and with desire shining brightly in their eyes. The bench was now empty, yet something new had been found between the black haired boy and the red haired girl.

Darkness had threaded its way through the sky, tendrils of grey and black, depicting the end of pleasurable daylight activities. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
